


Lesson

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kissing Lessons, M/M, Pre-Canon, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “So, Illumi,” Hisoka said, turning to Illumi and resting his chin on his palm, “What is it you need my help with?”“Huh?” Illumi said, as if caught off guard, then shifted in his seat, “Ah yes. As I said, I require your help for the upcoming mission – I need you to teach me how to kiss.”“I see,” Hisoka nodded. A moment later – as soon as he realized what Illumi was saying – he’d almost chocked on his drink. What?In which Illumi makes a terrible life choice of asking Hisoka to teach him how to kiss.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> About 5 years pre-canon, so Illumi is 19 and Hisoka is 22.

Hisoka raised a glass of whiskey to his lips as he glanced over at Illumi. The two of them were sitting in a private room of an upscale Yorknew City bar – Illumi was, of course, the one who picked a place for their meeting. 

When Illumi contacted him earlier, requesting help with the next mission, Hisoka felt quite thrilled. Illumi’s missions were always so difficult and dangerous and just the kind of thing that would keep Hisoka entertained. _And he’d been oh so bored these past few days._  
  
Theirs was quite a prolific partnership – Hisoka rarely worked with others more than a few times, but Illumi was different. He could, of course, think of a few ways in which their partnership could become even more…enjoyable, but, alas.

To Hisoka’s surprise, even though they have been at the bar for some time, Illumi still hasn’t explained what exactly he needed from Hisoka and it did not seem like he was in any hurry to change that. _That’s unusual._

Finally, curiosity has gotten the better of Hisoka. 

“So, Illumi,” Hisoka said, turning to Illumi and resting his chin on his palm, “What is it you need my help with?”

“Huh?” Illumi said, as if caught off guard, then shifted in his seat, “Ah yes. As I said, I require your help for the upcoming mission – I need you to teach me how to kiss.”

“I see,” Hisoka nodded. A moment later – as soon as he realized what Illumi was saying – he’d almost chocked on his drink. _What?_

A amused smile spread across Hisoka’s lips, _there is no way he needs it for a mission. Was he trying to seduce me?_ Hisoka could hardly recall ever experiencing someone trying to pick him up in a clumsier way. But Illumi was cute and deadly, so perhaps he could give him a chance. 

“My, my Illumi,” Hisoka said, his voice dripping honey, as he leaned in closer to him and gently held a strand of Illumi’s hair, “There is no need to make up silly excuses that this is for a mission. If you wanted me to kiss you, you could have just asked.”

“It is for a mission,” Illumi said flatly, moving away from Hisoka, “My next assignment might involve some…seduction to get closer to the target and I don’t know how to kiss. So I need you to teach me.”

Hisoka looked at Illumi with amusement. If he had heard this from anyone else, he’d never believe them, but it did not seem like Illumi was lying. 

“What do you mean you don’t know how to kiss?” Hisoka asked then, “It’s the most natural thing in the world.”

“I have never done it,” Illumi replied, meeting his gaze. 

Hisoka chuckled – Illumi’s response was quite surprising and, at the same time, not at all. Given his stunning looks, Hisoka was certain Illumi had plenty admirers – most of whom would be quickly scared away by Illumi’s temper and personality. To Hisoka, however, it was all part of Illumi’s charm. Still, it was hard to believe that he was nineteen years old and never kissed anyone. 

Hisoka’s lips spread in a shameless smile. _This was going to get interesting._ Illumi had always been so poised and hardly ever showed any emotions – but now Hisoka had the chance to get under his skin. _Let’s see how well he can keep his composure._

“Very well,” Hisoka said, “I’ll help you.”

“Excellent,” Illumi replied calmly, as he turned to Hisoka and looked at him expectantly. 

“What’s this assignment of yours anyways?” Hisoka asked lazily, sipping his drink – he was in no hurry to do what Illumi was asking of him. 

“You know I can’t tell you,” Illumi replied seriously, “But I’m not looking forward to it.”

_Oh, that was new._

“Let me guess, it’s because of the whole seduction thing?” Hisoka mused and Illumi nodded, “Oh, lighten up Illu, once I am through with you, you’ll see that there is nothing to be scared of.”

“I’m not scared,” Illumi said flatly and Hisoka only chuckled. _Of course you aren’t._

“Well, then, let’s see what we can do here,” Hisoka said, as he finished his drink in one gulp. He leaned in closer to Illumi, stopping just a few inches away from his face, “Ready?”

Illumi frowned and nodded, and Hisoka wanted to laugh. _Oh, this was going to be good – let’s see how long you can keep up this stoic exterior of yours._

Hisoka reached out his hand and ran his fingers along Illumi’s soft, pale cheek. With two fingers he lifted Illumi’s chin, then stared him in the eyes, noting that Illumi’s gaze was predictably blank and his brow furrowed – his whole body felt surprisingly tense against Hisoka’s touch. 

“You really should relax, it’s just a kiss, after all,” Hisoka said, then added, “Unless you have something to tell me.”

“What do you mean?” Illumi asked, not breaking eyes contact. 

“Ah, Illu, people can be so awkward when they get to kiss someone the harbor feelings for – especially secret feelings,” Hisoka murmured. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Illumi scoffed, “Let’s get on with this.”

“As you wish,” Hisoka sighed. 

With that, Hisoka leaned in and kissed Illumi. Illumi’s lips felt cold yet soft under his – just like Hisoka had imagined. The kiss was light and almost gentle – and Hisoka knew that this would not do. _No, he had no chance of making Illumi flustered if he kissed him like that._

Without warning Hisoka pulled Illumi closer with his free arm and deepened the kiss, stealing the air out of Illumi’s lungs. _Let’s see what happens now._

To Hisoka’s frustration, when they pulled apart, he noticed that Illumi hardly seemed affected by what had just transpired. His cheeks looked as pale as ever and there was the familiar indifferent expression on his face. _It didn’t work?_

“See – it wasn’t that hard,” Hisoka said, smiling to hide his annoyance. 

“I still don’t completely understand,” Illumi shrugged. 

“I could show you again,” Hisoka offered. 

“That would be helpful, I think,” Illumi nodded. 

Hisoka did not need to be asked twice – immediately he closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Illumi – eagerly, angrily, passionately. _Perhaps he was too gentle with him the last time – he would not make the same mistake twice._ The kiss was deep and hard and suddenly Hisoka felt familiar heat rise in his stomach and spread through his body. It took incredible effort to suppress a frustrated sigh – he’d been trying so hard to get a reaction out of Illumi, but, instead, it seemed like he was the one who was getting worked up. 

Still, Hisoka did not break off their kiss. He’d found that he very much enjoyed kissing Illumi, and he was not the kind of man to forgo pleasure that lay to his hand. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Illumi, pulling his closer, relishing in the sensation of their bodies against each other. For a moment, Hisoka wondered if Illumi had noticed that he was rather…enjoying the moment, but he brushed the thought away – he did not care. 

When they parted, Hisoka found that he was positively breathless, and, as he studied Illumi’s face, he could have sworn that somehow Illumi’s eyes seemed even darker than they usually did. 

“Was that clear enough?” Hisoka asked as a lazy smiled bloomed on his lips. 

“Yes, I think I understand now,” Illumi nodded, “Kissing feels a lot warmer than I imagined.”

Hisoka shook his head – sometimes he truly could not understand what was going through Illumi’s head.

“Warmer?” Hisoka asked, amused, “How so?”

Illumi simply shrugged. Silence fell upon them for a moment. 

“Can we do it one more time?” he asked finally, “I want to make sure I understood everything.”

“Sure,” Hisoka said nonchalantly. 

Before he had a chance to move, Illumi was kissing him – fervently, hungrily, roughly, just the way Hisoka wanted to be kissed. Hisoka eagerly responded, burying his fingers in Illumi’s long hair to pull him closer. The kiss was positively intoxicating, and Hisoka felt familiar heat spread through his body. _The little game of getting a reaction out of Illumi could wait – he knew now what he wanted._ As he felt Illumi’s fingers in his hair, Hisoka’s imagination began running wild. In his mind’s eye, he was already shoving everything off the table and sitting Illumi atop of it to teach him…yet another lesson. 

_Hisoka could already hear Illumi gasping and moaning, as he tangled his long hair in his fist and left bright red love bites on his neck…_

The kiss ended as suddenly as it had started. A phone rang and, next thing Hisoka knew, Illumi pulled away from him to check on the messages, leaving Hisoka breathless and frustrated and wanting to go right back to what they were doing when they were so rudely interrupted. 

“Looks like I need to go,” Illumi said, looking up from his phone. 

Hisoka could not believe it – he had allowed himself to get so worked up, and now the prey was slipping through his fingers. Still, he could not let Illumi see his frustration. 

“I think you’ve grasped the basics,” Hisoka said, as calmly as he could manage, “But it wouldn’t hurt to work more on your technique.”

Illumi looked him in the eye, frowned and nodded. 

“Unfortunately, I’m all out of time,” he said then. 

“I see,” Hisoka replied, as he picked up his long-forgotten glass from the table and took a sip, “Well, good luck with your assignment.”

Illumi did not respond. Instead, he got up and headed to the door. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, Illumi looked at Hisoka over his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the lesson,” he said. There was something strange in his voice, something that Hisoka had never heard before. 

“Any time,” a shameless smile spread across Hisoka’s lips, “If you need help with any more…advanced matters in this sphere, feel free to call.”

Illumi stopped in his tracks, then slowly turned around. To his amusement, Hisoka noticed the slightest tint of pink dusting Illumi’s cheeks. _So it’s possible to get him flustered after all._

“I’m certain it won’t come to that,” Illumi said resolutely, then continued after a brief pause, “But I will keep that in mind.”

With that, Illumi walked out the door, leaving Hisoka quite shocked. Kissing lessons was definitely not what Hisoka had in mind when Illumi contacted him for help, but with the way their encounter turned out, he wasn’t complaining. For all the fun that it was, however, it left Hisoka quite worked up and frustrated. 

_And it’s not as fun to deal with this quite_ pressing _matter all by yourself,_ Hisoka thought as he pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. He was certain it would not be too hard to find someone who could help him with his current predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and a day since I wrote fics in general and Hisoillu fics specifically, but I'm excited to be back. 
> 
> \- This fic is based on prompt 16 from [this list](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/post/643980241676697600/a-sin-meme). I'm thinking of writing a few more Hisoillu fics for these prompts, so feel free to comment the number of the prompt you'd like to see written about :) 
> 
> \- Currently planning to continue on with [Concealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073214/chapters/34946264), only problem is I don't quite remember what I had in mind for it, so I'll need to figure it out.


End file.
